I'll Cry for You
by You'reBeautifulDontDeny
Summary: When does hope begin to fail you? "I guess when hope does leave you" Chocolate eyes flew towards the dark sky, the looming clouds bringing heavy humid air and rain. She looks back down in wonder, staring at the old rough-looking tombstone pierce halfway on the ground and thinks how many times she'd been here. Hermione visits the cemetery.


**Hello, guys. Happy reading. I don't know if you want another chapter of this but this could end as it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and it's characters.**

* * *

_"When does hope begin to fail you?"_

"I guess when hope does leave you" Chocolate eyes flew towards the dark sky, the looming clouds bringing heavy humid air and rain. The sound of thundering boom echoes in the horizon, an early sign of a heavy storm. Hermione looks back down in wonder, staring at the old rough-looking tombstone pierce halfway on the ground and thinks how many times has she'd been here.

"Hi" she mutters solemnly, her hands clutching the smooth wrapper of the bouquet and kneels on the already wet grass to put the flowers as neatly as she could on it.

"It's been a while. How you've been?" She said, smiling.

The air hovers around her neat frame while she sighs. She slowly sits down careful making sure her black coat didn't crunch up as she does while also observing the sky becoming darker now. "Things have been hectic since you've been gone. I must admit they're falling apart without you." She said in a deep frown.

She heard a few rustling of leaf from afar and thought someone else was visiting a fallen love one. Hermione was thinking if what she's doing is the same. Was she visiting a fallen loved one? She knew she was dear to her. But a loved one? Maybe not.

"Ron's falling in a drinking habit, been going to the pub four times a week and falls short on his missions as an Auror. Harry's not fairing better either," She cringes as she says this. Talking about people she cares about and how they're turning into people she doesn't recognize anymore. "He's been throwing himself into work that he's not sleeping well, not eating as much as I'd like and is too reckless on the field. It's like he doesn't care anymore if he comes back or not." Her voice cracks but she doesn't notice. Not when the failing rain started to fall and drowns out her frustration. But not nearly enough.

"I know the war changed them but your passing broked them more. I hope you know that" She faced the sky and felt the soft tap of raindrops on her face. She felt colder. As the rain was now drenching her but she cares not of it. Only the ache of her best friends in pain. She wanted it gone but she can't.

She can't. Not until Fate lets her.

"Ginny's trying her best to comfort Harry but I don't think it's working. Even she's beginning to lose hope for him and herself. I can see the crease. The little cracks and I hate it" her voice low, as she took deep breathes. The visions of Ginny yelling at Harry to get himself together, while the raven-haired boy only brushes the issue aside. Leaving a frustrated Ginny behind as she cries after knowing Harry won't come home for another month and when he does, it's like he's not even there. Hermione sees this as punishment.

Hermione reaches for the letters on the tombstone. Her callous hands brushing the delicate engraving of a name she harbors for a long time. "Why did you have to leave them?" she couldn't help but plead. Plead to a piece of nothing. Plead to a past never to be again.

Just then, she heard someone call for her.

She says nothing back. She pulls back her hand and stares at the stone for another minute. The low thunder and splatter of rain, somewhat, comforted her sense. Reminds her of the time, she lost herself to death.

Hermione felt shadows above her. Looking up, an umbrella was offered above her head. She was faced with her concerned partner. His gruff appearance made any child ran away but he was nicer and soft than he lets on yet he was strict in every way. David didn't appear to be okay with her sitting alone under the rain in a cemetery, he showed his disagreement by a sigh and shake of his head.

"Are you done yet? We still have a case to do after this." He said with an apologetic frown. I know he means well, he always has. That was why she nods back in silence and slowly stand up. Her coat and jeans painted with brown wet dirt. She had that coming.

"Okay, let's go." She spared the tombstone one last time glance. Her flower perched on it gave the only semblance that someone came, she knew Ron and Harry hadn't visited the grave before, they were too hurt to even come to the funeral. She taps it before she follows her partner to their car.

She knew David would mostly yell at her for drenching his car seat in water and mud but he kept quiet for now. Knowing she wouldn't listen if he did. He slowly drove out of the road and to the gate. The car filled with uncomfortable tension. David gave her a look, often peeking here and now. His curiosity hanging in the air.

"Were you two close?" He suddenly says.

She faced him as if she didn't hear him the first time. "No."

He doesn't seem to believe her though. "Yeah, right. You visit her three times a month and staying for an hour at most. I don't believe someone you're not close with, can get that type of visit."

She looks back at the road without much of a reaction. "That's because I'm the only one who visits her. None of her friends does."

David continued to linger though. She could feel him. "Oh, Okay."

"So, who's she to you?"

Hermione paused at the question. What was she to her? What was _Hermione Granger_ to her?

"Hey, Jade. Did you hear me?" Hermione perch up at her supposed new name. Looking at the waiting face of her partner. Her black hair cascading in her face when he slowed down to a halt and faced him, his demeanor caring but serious.

"I don't know what past you have with this Hermione Granger woman but you need to focus. We're in a dangerous mission and I don't want a dead partner. You hear me?"

_Dead._ The word meant nothing but at the same time gratify her emotions. She nods her head to say she understand. "She's just a bad past, David. Nothing to worry about."

Her partner looks at her, searching her eyes if she was faltering, but then he smiles and nods back at her too. "If you say so" And continued to drive them back to her apartment.

Hermione looks at the rear-view mirror. Taking note of how the view of the cemetery was getting smaller and smaller. In her head, she can still see the tombstone on wet unbothered grass, her flowers getting their dose of water while the intricate lettering of her name stayed there to remind her how she died and left her old life and her friends for another chance of life.

But truth be told, this wasn't the life she asked for. Not without them. It isn't.

* * *

**I'm sad. So this is the result of that sadness. **


End file.
